


How Dare You

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Diners, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: i got in a fist fight with the waiter because he insulted you and now we're banned





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is derogatory language against gays in this piece.

Steve and Bucky were on a date, it wasn't often they got to go out, they never really had the money, so they did what they could. They were in a small diner that was just around the corner from their apartment. They were sat across from each other, their hands clasped beneath the table as they sipped from their milkshakes. 

"Are you two... holding hands. Are you fucking faggots?!" The waiter was about to put their food on the table but he stopped short as he spotted their hands. They immediately dropped their hands looking startled and Bucky was already trying to make excuses but Steve was ahead of him.

"The fuck did you just call us?" He was already standing up, all 5'4 of him, knocking his milkshake over as he squared up to the waiter. The waiter towered over him and looked very angry. 

"I called you a fucking faggot with your dumb looking boyfriend. I bet he has some sort of disease," Steve snapped. He punched the guy square on the jaw. The waiter slapped Steve in return, so hard that he fell to the floor. "You fucking fag!" 

He kicked him in the chest and Steve couldn't really do anything to defend himself. Luckily, he had Bucky. His saviour pulled the waiter away and pulled Steve into his arms. He carried steve out of the door to the cry of the waiter. 

"And stay out you sick homos!" Bucky carried him all the way all to their appartment and lay him on the bed. 

"Well, that was not how I wanted the date to go...."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
